Three Best Friends & One Insane Journey
by AuraChannelerChris
Summary: Follow the Unova adventures of Hilda, the somewhat-cynical and wishful girl; Cheren, the extremely insufferable genius trainer; and Bianca, one weird girl we just happened to find lying around.


**Three Best Friends & One Insane Journey**

_Follow the Unova adventures of Hilda, the somewhat-cynical and wishful girl; Cheren, the extremely insufferable genius trainer; and Bianca, one weird girl we just happened to find lying around._

_I encourage all sane trainers to read, enjoy, and review._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Hilda's World!**

**~ Nuvema Town ~**

**Hilda's House**

Hey there, fellas. My name's Hilda, future champion on my region. Let's cut down to the chase and tell you what's going on.

Today is the day we trainers (that's me, Cheren, and Bianca) will receive our very first Pokémon to start our journeys across Unova. You become a trainer once you become ten-years-old…but seriously, what? That's kind of suicidal to go on a journey by yourself, so the three of us agreed to start the journey fully prepared once we all became fifteen-year-old.

Cheren has been always studying and looking up everything there is to know about Pokémon. In fact, he's got a bigger obsession with them that all of us three do. Every single day he would tell us how there were things that did not quite make much sense such as how Pokedexes in general had some absurd facts. Thanks to him, I got a phobia that revolves around Litwicks. That cute little thing isn't robbing your soul, Hilda…

…I'm kinda worried about Bianca, though. She's got a few screws loose and then some more. Girl could never be safe in this cruel world (one of the reasons for us to journey together was to look after her. If we decided against that, her dad would snap). She couldn't probably tell the difference between what was real and what was fantasy. For example, this one time, she had this stupid idea of there being a lot of different dog races around the world. Seriously? Lillipups were mostly universal, silly Bianca. What was that about dog races?

And then there's me, the goddess of battle and all there was related to awesome.

…So yeah! That's it. What do you mean I didn't give you a good description about me? Well, find out! Suspense is the ultimate tool to keep anybody interested in those mysterious characters.

Back to my room…

It was a good month of spring, my favorite season of the year. It was the very first day of January too. A journey starting in spring was always a good start. Screw summer, autumn, and winter. Those seasons suck hard. I heard that each season lasts for a good three months each in some parts of the world, but in Unova? Mother Nature is drunk, and thus we get these inappropriate season schedules. Pretty suiting, don't you think?

No, it's not. Let me tell you the quick season changes are the worst thing that could ever happen here in Unova. Can you imagine changing wardrobes each month? I'm a girl, and I like fashion clothes a lot. It's one of the deadliest, bothersome times that can happen to the likes of me (and Bianca). I was wearing pretty casual clothes today, and I'd probably stick with them for a long time. If you ignore that annoying flaw in Unova, then the region in itself was better in other aspects…I guess.

"When is she going to arrive?" Cheren asked with all the truth of the world. Prof. Juniper (who sometimes made me think about Jupiter) had just given to use a box with three different Pokémon to start our crazy escapades across the region. There was I, resting on my bed with crossed arms behind my head, and Cheren was leaning against the wall close to the box. You can tell he was obsessed with him being closest there. I could've sworn he was scheming to nab one Pokémon first. "Honestly, this is very bothersome."

"So close and yet so far…" I muttered, helplessly reaching out to the box with my hand.

It wasn't so bad. Bianca's house was just a few steps away from my house and Cheren's. It is a lucky thing that the whole town is made up of three houses and the professor's lab. Hurray for odd convenience! Our grand journey was just about to start in a few minutes.

"I-I'm here!" called Bianca downstairs. Finally! She just needed to get up here and open the box together. We made a vow to not pick a Pokémon until everybody was here. If we broke that rule, we'd never feel okay with each other. It's fun, though! Let all of us have a fair share of the fun.

Just as Bianca was running upstairs, she tripped and fell down. "O-oww!" she moaned, slightly sliding down the stairs.

Cheren rolled his eyes. "Typical of you, Bianca…" he trailed off as he went to check up on her. "…Oh dear…that isn't good…not really good…"

I raised an eyebrow, confused. "What isn't good?" I wondered.

_A month later…_

God, kill me now. That wasn't nice of you.

Remember when Bianca tripped on my stairs? She broke the area around her eyes and so she had to be taken to Castelia City to emergencies. That was a pretty horrifying scene, mainly because the paramedics told us all that it'd take her at least a month to recover. Something in me broke down when he said that because that'd mean we'd have to wait _a whole month_ until she recovered. Cheren remembered how I stubbornly…no, I mean, brilliantly shook Bianca wildly while pleading her, "PICK A POKÉMON NOW BEFORE WE GO!"

Repeatedly banging on her body was probably not a good idea, either, or shouting, "DAMMIT, BIANCA, ANSWER ME!"

Cheren and I refrained ourselves from opening the box without Bianca until she came back. Our patience to have an adorable little creature by our feet was the biggest endurance we would ever endure. Luckily, the second wait was over once a fully recovered Bianca came back walking up the stairs. To avoid an accident, I took her hand, wishing she wouldn't take me down with her.

Oh, would you look at the damned season! It was summer, and hell, the season was pretty hot. Normally I'd be crazy to wear my really short, short shorts, but there was no way I'd wear something else to desperately search for a way to stay as cool as possible. I blame the busted AC of my house. Cheren and Bianca had some clothes I'd disapprove of wearing now, but they had good ACs. I was jealous.

"And she made it upstairs," Cheren said as he watched us reach my room. Bianca sheepishly stuck her tongue out. We quickly made our way to the box standing proudly on top of my proud desk. "Well, since the box made it to your house…I guess you should pick your Pokémon first."

That logic was so wrong, but I can't complain. We all made our choices long before we even got this godly box. Case in point, I picked the badass-looking Snivy. I stupidly caressed my Poké Ball as Cheren went to pick up his Oshawott. Bianca couldn't care less which Pokémon she chose, so she got a Tepig.

Now Oshawotts had a weird, funny name. When I saw one, I was mesmerized by its cuteness (along the other two), but then I saw Snivy and decided to take the badass route.

But Tepig? Who the hell gave it that name? It likes to say that a lot so I suppose it got it from there like many Pokémon got their names, but that sounded pretty dumb. I can imagine two people in a conversation saying something like this…

"Hey! I got an awesome Snivy! What about you?"

"**I GOT**_** DA PIG!**_"

"**I got **_**the pig!**_" Bianca broke out saying. I shook my head at the resemblance of my thoughts and regained my senses.

Cheren nodded. "At last, our own Pokémon…" he trailed off. Bianca and I joined in the pleasure that was sighing…then we all took them all out.

Cuteness overload right there (but Tepig lost a few points). My Snivy, Bianca's the pig, and Cheren's Oshawott all happily cried. Wait, was my Snivy's cry a bit high-pitched? Hell yeah! It was a girl!

While Bianca fainted on the spot after seeing her Tepig, who then went to hop around her, I picked up by Snivy on my hands. Girl had some pimp look. I loved that look. She loved looking at me. We were meant for each other in a non-gay way. Cheren was busy giving Oshawott the nods of approval and the occasional scary shining glasses. I thought Oshawott looked cute with its nervous look he was getting from his freaky trainer. Fret not, young warrior, for he will not touch you inappropriately...a few times.

Bianca came back to the world and sat up to hug her Tepig. "Oh, aren't you cute!" she cooed. Then she saw Tepig's tail and casually pulled it accidentally hard.

The next thing I knew, a fire ball was shot straight into my closet from a very shocked pig of fire, passing right in the middle of me and my Snivy. Everyone turned to face my burning closet. "MY CLOTHES!" I cried, panicking everybody in the room. I needed to save my clothes before gruesome ideas would have to be used.

"D-don't worry! I got it all under control!" Bianca said desperately. "T-Tepig, got put out the flames!"

I heard a flat what coming from Cheren as Tepig mindlessly lunged himself (I guess it was a boy) into the fire, which made no real difference except for the fact he opted for suicide. While I inconveniently thought we'd have roasted pig for dinner and that Bianca's Tepig greatly emulated her personality, Cheren was kind enough to say, "You idiot! That won't help!"

"USE YOUR OSHAWOTT TO PULL OUT THE FIRE!" I was crying at this point. I saw clothes leaving the world to a better place. Oshawott was a Water type. He was going to be my lifesaver.

"He doesn't know Water Gun yet until lvl. 7!"

"_**WHAT!**_"

By the time we called Castelia City's Fire Department (Nuvema Town lacked one, you see), my clothes went bye-bye, which meant I was cursed to wear the clothes that made me look sort of like a young girl aspiring to be a successful slut for the rest of my journey. At least my Mom had some of my dirty clothes still alive!

It turned out she didn't. Screw my life. Asking Bianca to lend me some clothes was discouraged because she had no fashion sense in the color department. I mean, look at her! She's all orange and green! I like her hat, though. As for my Mom's clothes…well, do I have to explain?

Oh, did I mention the fire spread all over my room and toasted my Wii? There goes my Chrono Trigger progress! And my Super Smash Bros. Brawl progress! My Mom and I were forced to stay at Bianca's house after fending off the horrible destruction that Bianca's damned Tepig caused to our humble home. Good thing we had house insurance ready to build ourselves a new house.

…

MY BRAWL PROGRESS! "F" my life to high heavens!

_Next Chapter: A Journey to DIE For_


End file.
